vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire's Tomb
The Vampire's Tomb is a tomb under the Church. It is the place where 27 ( later revealed that it was only 26, as Katherine was not in the Tomb ) vampire's were sealed in 1864. The founders of Mystic Falls and towns people burned the Church, but Emily Bennett put a spell on the Crystal to save all the vampires. The vampires that were trapped inside had been mummified and couldn't move because of them not drinking blood. This effect made their bodies pale white and they were in a weakened state. =History= Season One had escaped before the fire, because a guard under her compulsion helped her do so. She turned him and he let her go and the other 26 vampire's were trapped inside from 1864 to 2010. Anna wanted to save her mother, Pearl. wanted to save Katherine from the tomb, not knowing that she wasn't there. He opened the tomb in 2010 with help of and Grams. Bonnie and Grams first just opened the tomb's door and told that vampire's that entered in it (Damon, Anna, and later Stefan) couldn't get out. Elena, who had to follow Damon into the tomb, falls down. When Anna finds Elena she offers Elena's blood to her mother Pearl. Stefan is the one to find and rescue Elena, she runs out of the tomb. Bonnie tells her best friend that the vampires can't come out unless the spell is broken. Bonnie insisted to remove that spell and she and Grams succeeded. Afterwards Grams died because it drained her strength. When Damon found out that wasn't in the tomb, he threw a pack of blood on the wall. A few hours later 25 vampires, drank that blood and exited out of the tomb. In the season finale, the vampires planned an attack against the Founding Families for revenge because of what happened in 1864. Anna managed to warn Damon before the attack, but it was too late to prevent John Gilbert and Mayor Richard Lockwood, assisted by Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes's deputies, to set up a plan using Johnathan Gilbert's mysterious invention to stop them. Led by an unidentified vampire, they tried to attack when the fireworks began but were incapacitated when the device was activated by John. Locking them in the basement of his brother's building, he set them ablaze just like the Founding Families had done in 1864. In an attempt to save Damon who was in the basement, Bonnie made the flames go down allowing Stefan to save his brother. The vampire leader tried to escape but the flames caught him before he could escape. Season Two In Masquerade Damon with the help of Bonnie sealed Katherine inside. She was yelling that Elena's in danger because she's her doppelganger and so she needs to be protected, but Damon thinks she's lying so he locks her in. Elena went to the tomb and had open it for her. Elena fed blood to Katherine from outside while Katherine explained how she became a vampire. Stefan found out where Elena was and went after her. Katherine, taking the Petrova Book, told them that everyone in her family had been killed in vengeance after she herself became a vampire, and the same would be for Elena. Later, Katherine looked through the book and found a drawing of herself with her parents. Stefan and Damon unsuccessfully tried to convince Katherine to hand over the moonstone, so with the help of Bonnie, they found a way to paralyze her temporarily to get it themselves. They planned to removed the spell over the entrance first, get the stone, leave and reactive the spell, but Jeremy went ahead and tried to get it himself, and get caught and bled by Katherine. Bonnie failed to remove the spell but Stefan ran into the tomb to save Jeremy, imprisoning himself with Katherine. Damon stopped Elena from entering the tomb herself and promised Stefan he would take care of her. Later, Elijah came back and made a deal with Elena, she asked Elijah to get Stefan out of the tomb; later he did what she asked, and got Stefan out of the tomb, by asking Jonas and Luka to lift the curse. After having the curse lifted, Elijah compelled Katherine to stay in the tomb until Elijah said otherwise. List of vampires in the tomb * Katherine Pierce (2010-2011 episode 15, Damon was the one to put her in the tomb.) * Stefan Salvatore (2010-2010, imprisoned himself to save from Katherine. Later released by Elijah) * Pearl (deceased) * Harper (deceased) * Frederick (deceased) * Bethanne (deceased) * Henry (deceased) * Billy (deceased) * Jacob (deceased) * Charlie (deceased) * Rest of them are unnamed (but were burned in Founder's Day) Category:Vampire Diaries Locations Category:Community Location